The Test of a Sword: Shimohigure's Power Revealed
Previously: Swords Destroyed and Created: Shimohigure is Made Plan Takeshi and Seireitou were back within minutes. When they got there, everyone started deciding on a place to go. "We could go to Shadow Island," suggested Senna. "How about the Sun Universe?" said Kouhei. "No," said Takeshi. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "We are going to Konoha, the one place that they won't search for us." "That is a good plan," said Hikaru, "Alright, everyone get ready, we have to leave before Ikasoruke shows up." Everyone nodded, they didn't want to risk losing someone. They all packed while Takeshi thought of ways to get there. He then remembered how he had got here in the first place and suggested they steal a jet. Everyone liked this idea so that was that. The Plan Begins It was night, and everyone ran to where Takeshi had landed on that first day. They found a jet there and Hikaru went in and pulled out an instruction manual, he had to read quickly. Everyone got on except Takeshi and Sei who had the first watch. 5 Guards eventually showed up, but they were easily dispatched. Sei then asked, "What do you plan to do once we save the lost lands?" Takeshi shrugged, "I don't know, I just know that it's wrong for a government to target people for no good reason." They were quiet after that, until a large explosion destroyed a nearby building. Sei told Hikaru, "Get the engines ready he's found. Me and Takeshi will hold them off." Hikaru nodded and started punching buttons. Sei and Takeshi turned towards the outline of a person with pure white skin and hair. Both tensed and got ready for a fight. The Fight Begins Everyone was silent. Sei made the first move, drawing his sword he shouted "Shine through and pierce those hearts tainted by such evil KyuubiTaishou." Then, he used his speed to use strike at Ikasoruke from the air. The inner hollow sneered at Sei as he blocked the attack. Takeshi drew Shimohigure and ran in as well, matching Sei's speed and aiming low instead of high attacked the hollow. Ikasoruke blocked the attack easily. "Hmm.." said Ikasoruke, "You're not that bad, you might equal this one, someday. However, you aren't going to even see tomorrow so we'll never find out." Ikasoruke shifted his focus to Takeshi and ran at him Takeshi blocked each strike but as Sei came up behind to deliver the finishing blow, Ikasoruke blocked Sei and Takeshi lunged to finish the fight. Unforunetely, the hollow had expected this and stabbed Takeshi in the chest as Takeshi brought his sword down. The blow never reached. The stab had impaled Takeshi and Ikasoruke flung Takeshi's limp body off of his sword. And as Takeshi hit the ground Seireitou stared at Irasoruke with hate in his eyes, and he charged, hoping to avenge Takeshi. None of this mattered to Takeshi as he found himself lying on the floor of a passageway. He got up and saw a light in the room up ahead. Having no where else to go, Takeshi headed towards the light. What he found startled him. Zanpakutō "Who are you?" asked Takeshi as he walked up to a ball of light. "I'm a manifestation of your soul, I am Shimohigure," said the ball of light. "Your my sword?" "Yeah, I'm your Zanpakutō, and with my name, you can defeat Ikasoruke." "Show me," said Takeshi. Shimohigure radiated, as if smiling, "With pleasure." Win and Lose Sei slashed at Ikasoruke again and the Hollow blocked. This ones not bad, thought Sei. But Ikasoruke kept trying to blow up the jet, and if Sei didn't stop him soon, most onboard would die. Then a blast of ice, light, and darkness surrounded Takeshi's still limp body and all of his his wounds healed. Takeshi stood and with a burst of speed, stabbed at Ikasoruke. The hollow laughed, "Nice try, but you will need to be stronger." Takeshi smiled, "With pleasure. "Freeze the twilight, Shimohigure." Takeshi's blade glew and transformed. He then shouted, "Hishoto" and shot a blast of ice at the hollow. It froze Ikasoruke in place upon contact but as Takeshi went in for the kill, Ikasoruke shot a fireball at Takeshi and he was forced to dodge, though the ice did not melt. Then, Sei stabbed Ikasoruke in the back. The hollow laughed and Takeshi wondered why, it was obvious he had lost. Then, Takeshi felt chakra compress in one spot. Oh crude, this won't end well, thought Takeshi. Both he and Sei ran for the ship, Sei made it first. Takeshi knew he wouldn't make it so he shouted, "Go!!" Sei understood and though he didn't like it, he complied and the jet took off, barely escaping the explosion and as the door shut, Sei could have sworn Takeshi had smiled... Aftermath Everyone was quiet onboard the jet. Everyone knew that there was no way Takeshi could survive but Sei still could get rid of the feeling that he had survived, and he held on to that belief, even once they had landed on the outskirts of Konoha. Next: The Will of Fire Lives On: Return to Konoha